Five Moments
by Rikka92
Summary: It's Tidus and Yuna's wedding and Wakka thinks back to five moments where knew he was in love with an Al Bhed. But if he doesn't say anything to her, he could lose her forever.


**So, I have NEVER written for FFX before, so this story may be riddled with errors. I have played the game numerous times, but there are still some things I get confused on. While playing the game for like the 10th time, I became very obsessed with the Rikku/Wakka pairing. I thought they'd be so cute! Personally, I think they are perfect for one another. Wakka/Lulu just doesn't _work_ for me(sorry to those fans of this pairng). Wakka is almost like a kid and Lulu is just too serious for him. To my dismay, I have found that there is hardly ANY stories on this pair and many of the longer ones are incomplete, so I decided to write one of my own. This is written strictly for myself and for fun, but I decided I'd put it on here as well in case there were others in my same dilemma of not finding anymore Rikku/Wakka fics to read.**

**This is also an AU after the end of FFX. The events of FFX-2 will be totally ignored. Also, in this fic Rikku would be the same age as Yuna, so she'll be almost 20 and I'll have Wakka be 24. Really their ages don't matter at all in this fic!**

**This was also supposed to be only a oneshot, but the first part grew too long and I decided to split it up. There should be two more parts after this and I DO plan on finishing it! I hope someone out there likes this! :)**

* * *

**Two Years After the Defeat of Sin**

Wakka would have liked to say that Tidus and Yuna's wedding would be the first wedding he'd attend, but, unfortunately, it wasn't. True, the previous wedding he had to witness was not by his choice and if he could, he would have never attended. Yuna wouldn't have been the bride, either. He shuddered as the memory of Seymour Guado kissing Yuna came to mind.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Rikku was suddenly there, elbowing him in the side as her normal greeting.

"Seymour," he blurted out. Realizing too late how bad that sounded, but like every stupid thing he's said to Rikku, he just waited for her to tease him.

"Ew! Didn't know you were into Guado. Well, at least not totally evil Guado, anyway." Then with a plop, she sat beside him on the dock with her long legs swinging just above the clear blue waters of Besaid.

_ No, just Al Bhed,_ he wanted to say. Really, in the two years since beating sin, Wakka had found out how much he cared about the Al Bhed girl sitting next to him and it unnerved him, greatly.

"Wakka," Rikku's voice was unnaturally serious. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, just thinkin' about nothin', really." In all actuality, he just wanted to get away from the zoo his village had become in preparing for Yuna's wedding. Lulu looked like she was going to kill him with one of her spells at any moment if he didn't get out of everyone's hair.

"Yunie's wedding is in a couple hours."

Wakka sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "I know." The weather was, of course, beautiful for an outdoor wedding and since the fall of Yevon, he didn't know whom to thank for it. Maybe it was all just luck.

"Brother's really upset about it," Rikku continued, mimicking his position and stared up at the clear, blue sky.

"Isn't he rel-?"

"Related to her? Yeah, I know. I told him, but it doesn't seem to matter. Pop's the one who has to deal with him on the airship, so I just stay out of it."

They fell into a companionable silence and Wakka's mind wandered to a time when they weren't so companionable. It had been when he first out that she was an Al Bhed. Those few weeks after finding out the truth, had him and Rikku constantly at each other's throats. Really, he was the one to start most, if not all, the fights between them and it was all because of his stupid, bigoted and hard head. He had always thought of Rikku as a friend before thought. His thoughts may have even started to stray towards more than friends. However, everything crashed that day in Macalania.

He had been so hurt to find out that she was one of the heathens, one of the damned Al Bhed. In an instant, all thoughts of their earlier friendship went out the window, and he had said some very hurtful things to her. Even now, he still felt guilty about them even though RIkku had long since forgiven him.

Then, her Home had to be destroyed and Wakka began to realize that the Al Bhed were people, too, and just because they used the forbidden machina didn't mean that they all deserved to die. He and Rikku had decided on a trust and their friendship had started from the beginning.

"I'm so glad Tidus is back, you know?" Rikku broke him from his thoughts. "Yuna was so sad after..." She trailed off and focused on her boots as they continued to swing over the water.

After they had defeated Sin for the final time, things had finally started to look up for everyone and then Tidus had to leave. He was some kind of dream of the Fayth, or something like that. Wakka never really understood it. All he knew, was that the boy he began to treat like a brother, was there and then, he was jumping off Cid's airship, along with Auron, and was gone.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Yuna had been devastated with the lost, but only her closest friends could tell. As the summoner who beat Sin for good, she couldn't let anyone see how depressed she felt. She had to act as if she hadn't suffered a great lost and after awhile it had started to take its toll on her. So, she retired to Besaid and refused to leave the island for anything. People came to her, which was fine, but she refused to travel and Wakka understood. He had suffered great loss as well. Tidus' death had him hard, too, and he began to wonder if he wasn't meant to have a brother, blood or not.

Then, a year after Sin was defeated, Tidus showed up in Besaid. Alive and whole. Everyone had been skeptical, at first. All of them wondering if he'd suddenly leave again, but after a year of being constantly by Yuna's side and not showing any signs of suddenly fading away, they decided it was time they got married.

"How come you and Lulu haven't tied the knot, yet?" Rikku looked over at him and asked.

Wakka sat up, surprised at the question. It wasn't that the thought of marrying Lulu hadn't crossed his mind, but it was more of a brotherly obligation to Chappu than having any actual feelings for her. Lulu was a dear friend, a _sister_ and though he had acted hurt when she rejected him, deep down he had been relieved. It hadn't helped that his mind was plagued with images of a certain Al Bhed girl, with her tan skin and wheat-colored hair, the moment Lulu had said 'no'.

"Jus' wasn't meant to be, ya?" He said nonchalantly. Hoping that Rikku would change the subject to something else.

"Aw, she rejected you, huh?" She elbowed him again him and gave him a bright smile. All perfect teeth and tanned skin.

Wakka narrowed his eyes at her and didn't say anything.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, okay!" She must have taken his silence as him being hurt by her words. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!" Rikku wrapped her skinny arms around his bicep and looked at him, swirly green eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Wakka forced his face into a stern mask and attempted to glare down at the Al Bhed on his arm.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you, Wakka! She's missing out. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me!" Her grip on him tightened.

_ Would you consider yourself lucky to have me, Rikku?_ He wanted to say, but knew he never could.

When it looked like she was actually about to cry, he finally stopped the act and broke out into a grin. "It's all right, Rikku. I ain't mad. Me and Lu work better as brother and sister, not as a married couple, ya?"

Rikku shoved him away and stood up. "You were never mad at me to begin with, you big meanie!" She stomped her foot angrily and he had to laugh.

Wakka stood up and joined her, still laughing. Getting Rikku riled up was one of his favorite things to do. In the past two years, they had grown close. Closer than they had been before the Macalania incident and Wakka knew that his feelings for her to be one-sided. Rikku was impulsive and if she liked him more than a friend did, wouldn't she have shown it by now?

"Rikku! Wakka!" Someone called from behind them and they turned to see Tidus running up the dock to them. He wasn't dressed for the wedding, yet, and when he stopped in front of them, he bent over and tried to catch his breath. "You two better get back to the village. Lulu is tearing the place up looking for Rikku and to be safe than sorry, Wakka you should come back, too."

Rikku had a sheepish grin on her face. "Oopsies. I was supposed to go by Lulu's and get dressed an hour ago. Well, um, see you later!" Then, she was off like a shot towards the village.

"Lu's goin' to have her head," Wakka muttered and followed Tidus off the dock and on to the beach.

"Hey, man, you were the one sitting there and talking to her," Tidus said with smile.

"She didn't have to stay!" Wakka protested. Though, he was glad she did.

Tidus just shook his head. "I hope she catches Yuna's bouquet." The statement seemed to come out of no where.

Wakka scratched the back of his head, not understanding what his friend was talking about. "What?"

"Oh, well, in my Zankarkand, after the wedding the bride throws her bouquet of flowers at a group of women behind her and whoever catches it is said to be the next one to get married." Tidus explained.

"Ya want Rikku to get married?" Wakka was confused. Did she have a secret boyfriend somewhere that she wasn't planning on telling anyone?

"Of course not! Well, I mean, yeah, someday, but not right now."

"Then, what are you sayin'?" Wakka stopped in his tracks and Tidus followed, looking slightly put out.

"Maybe if she catches the bouquet you two act on this thing that's going on between you two!"

"What? There isn't anythin' between-"

"Oh, shut up, Wakka," Tidus groaned, having heard the same excuse from him a million times before. "Let's have a race back to the village." He changed the subject. "If you win, I'll stop bugging you about Rikku and if I win, you have to ask her to dance, tonight. Deal?"

Wakka thought a moment. Tidus was fast, but it had been two years since he had last trained for Blitzball and Wakka was in the middle of his training. He had more of a chance to win, so he agreed.

Wakka lost the race.

* * *

**Sadly, I will not be bringing Auron back, as well. I loved him as a character, but in this story he won't be making an appearance. But, then again, sometimes plans do change! I think this story will be longer than three chapters if I brought him back.**

**The next chapter should be the start of those five moments Wakka will be thinking about. Once again, that will happen if everything goes as planned!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
